Hanako The Zero
by AnimeOtakuForevah
Summary: Hanako is a girl who lives in Gensokyo was playing with little kids in the Human village found the portal to be Louises familiar. Showing more than 5 types of magic but training Louise to be a Expert magician too?
1. All chapters

**Hanako The Zero**

Hello this is AnimeOtakuForevah and this is my first Fan fiction and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own The Familiar of Zero though Hanako Kazaki is owned by me. There are Touhou appearances in this fanfiction and I do not own Touhou it belongs to ZUN not me only Hanako is the one I own and with some references to companies but I do not own these companies either.

Hanako was playing around with some of the Humans in the human village like she does every 5:00PM because she gets really bored fighting and trolling some part of every day. She was playing catch with the human children but one of the kids threw the ball too hard and it ended up rolling away, she used her gap to gap to the ball but instead see a greenish portal that becomes a darker color when seen looked at she decided to gap the ball with a note saying she'll be back later. So she entered the portal and landed in Tristain Academy of Magic surrounded by smoke. With skin receptors higher than those of a average human she quickly looked at her hand seeing her familiar symbol. When the smoke cleared up she noticed teen-agers which she sensed had a magical ability but it was very weak but still stronger than some of the fairy maids in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She quickly noticed a girl with Pink hair all the way to her waist maybe a little lower. She also saw that they were wearing a uniform of some sort. She Tried speaking but she realized that these students were speaking a language similar to French but had a German like accent.

{First Person View Hanako}

"English….? Japanese…? No these students must be speaking French I'll have to try speaking then" I though as the small girl kissed me on the forehead making my Symbol glow. "Wait did this girl kiss me..?" I thought confused as I looked into my hand "Wait….I-Isn't this a Shikigami Symbol!?" I thought

"Ummm excuse me but where am I?" I spoke in their language but none responded I just hear the girl screaming at the teacher for a retry but he refused and made everyone go to their rooms

{Louise's First Person View}

"Uggghh! I wished for a powerful familiar but all I get is this?! A commoner?!" I scream angry

"Calm down!" my familiar screamed using a small box with a picture

"Wait…you can talk?" I ask curiously

"And what is that?" I ask even more curiously

"Oh this? This is called a Phone I'm guessing you guys don't have much technology in this world" she responds with a tomboyish attitude. I wont ask I'll probably get more confused

"Ok Familiar while I am in class go do my laundry, you dog!" I scream out of my anger that I still have

"Master…I guess? I got that covered" She responds in a carefree tune which a small portal opens and it shows my laundry dry and folded which smells good

"Good…how can you do that?" I ask wondering if she is a commoner

"Oh just a Gap it's like a teleportation thing I use to go distant places with but I can't seem to go home because that power got limited to only a few kilometers and this world must be millions of kilometers away from where I came from" She responds which I get confused, so she's not a commoner but she can use magic.

"Tell me are these things of yours magic?" I ask

"Huh?" she responds looking at her small box with moving pictures "Yeah this is magic all right"

"So where's your wand?" I ask wondering if she's a Square rank sorcerer but not even that rank can stand use complex spells like 'Gaps' to move around

"Huh I'm not a beginner, I'm an expert at magic using a wand was meant for starters on magic" she says laughing at my question. I got mad but it was mixed with relief and joy because that would mean all of the nobles are magic beginners.

We get outside to go to class getting along because this girl seems to be nice and accept my futility at magic

"Y'know I could train you to beat this Kiriche girl in a match with my magic…" she advertized. I gasped on how happy I would be beating that red-haired bully in a fight. We sat down as the teacher came in

{Hanako's POV}

"Wow this girl is really nice and cute" I think as I hear the teacher speak about alchemy and turning base metals into gold. But I got curious about what types of magic they learn, I raise my hand the teacher put her attention on me and said "Yes?"

I ask "Excuse me sensei but what types of magic do you use in this World?"

She responds "Five but only 4 can be used Earth, Fire, Water and Wind the fifth is Void but those magic users ceased to exist and you can call me Ms. Chevreuse"

"Okay, Chevreuse-sensei but how long have you used these types of magic?" I ask kinda smug that I know more magic than them

"For 6000 years" She responds

"Wait..6000?! Haven't you thought about evolution on your magic sensei!? There are so much more!" I scream

"Familiar! You idiot keep it down!" My master screamed

"Then Ms. Familiar why don't you show us **_your_** magic?" She says provoked at me

"I will then." I say as I gap to the teachers stand and she sits down on my seat.

"Students of this academy you may know your magic and I've heard stuff about someone who can use more than 1 type of magic, but unlike here I can use 10 types of magic." I say as all the students gasp but some say and even scream "Why don't you prove it?! Your just a commoner you can't use magic!"

"I will then." I say smugly and sure of myself "Your 4 magic types I'll do them and my other 6" I say as I form a water spear out of thin air followed by a hand-sized tornado with a Fire tornado swallowing the wind tornado and a wall of molten lava on my hand. After that spectacle all the students eyes widened seeing that I am something powerful

"W-wait…where is your wand?" A blonde hair boy asks

"I don't need one." I respond

"Impossible! Magic can't be created without a wand!" He screams

"Oh, but that rule only goes for humans." I say smugly

"You're not human?!" he asks a little scared  
"Who knows.." I say "Now for the other 6 these types of magic are mostly higher levels of your magic…Lightning, Death, Life, Technology , Sun and Moon" The students look closer for any tricks I might be pulling as I make a lightning spark appear and it almost hits me before It disappears, I spawn a dead fairy then turn it back human spawning in an iPhone5c and replacing my iPhone5 with it. Then I form a Sun, and a Moon on my hands. I saw a red haired girl who looked like a Tanner-version of Koakuma gasp "S-shes a Decagonal Sorcerer! We must tell the Princess about this!" she screams as I walk back to my seat next to Louise. She looks at me impressed as she saw magic never used or heard of in this world.

[Lunch time In the courtyard, Louise's POV]

"My familiar is amazing!" I though eating some cake and calling the maid for some tea but my familiar was kind enough for helping her being criticized by her clumsiness. I see her delivering some cake and tea to the guests with complete elegancy. "Wow she's good…." I think impressed how she can be so elegant. "Oh no here's Guiche's so called 'Girlfriend'" I thought with fear. As I saw a first-year pass by me she seems to be the girl who was hanging out with Guiche the day before. I look away thinking this is going to be a big mess.

[Hanako's POV]

I bump onto a girl who seems to be looking for a guy which she describes to be Fancy, Romantic and with blonde hair with pale skin. "Sorry mam…but I don't know this Guiche person." I respond as she walks away to find him. I walk away to see Guiche himself talking romantically to a girl who looks like him except that at the end of her pig tails were curls.

I tease him saying "Ooooh a first year is looking for you Mr. Guiche"

The girl asks "Who is this first year Guiche?"

Guiche responds "I-I-I don' "

I tease again "Maybe it's a girl he was hanging out with like every girl he sees~"

[No POV]

The first year comes seeing the commotion holding her fruit basket and going into the middle seeing her love

"Guiche! H-Hello…!" she says embarrassed

"Oh, You don't want to hang out with him, He's flirting with another girl" Hanako Teases

The 2 girls start arguing and asking Guiche angrily. When the argument stopped Guiche was left alone and angry.

"You! Commoner! I challenge you to a duel!" He says smugly because he was late for Hana's light show, so was half the people in the courtyard because of an incident within their halls. Which cause all of the 3rd years and half the 2nd years to gasp. Also placing their bets mostly on Guiche.

[Hana's POV in the middle of the courtyard]

"Hehe this guy might be a challenge~" I thought smug "But you only have 1 type of magic and that would be Earth am I right mister rich dude?"

"You dare mock me!" He says angrily with 3 of the people from Louise's class trying to persuade him not to fight me.

"Guiche don't she's too powerful to fight!" One of them said

"You really can't! She'll kill you!" 2 of them persuaded in sync

"Fine we'll side by you." Kiriche smugly said dragging Tabitha in, The red head was surely smug that I couldn't take the 3 on

"Ok fine" Guiche agreed "You Zero's familiar! You will duel us in highnoon!" He screamed

"Ok ok but I need to have a partner, I choose Louise as my partner"

[Guiche's POV]

"Zero? Ahaha she'll just slow you down she doesn't know any magic!" I exclaimed but her tone sounds unimpressed

"You can't talk about my master like that Mister." This commoner responded

"Just meet me here at noon." I scream as I run off

[Louise's room, No POV]

"Hanako! Why would you make me your partner! I'm no good with magic and we have to be there in 2 hours!" Louise screams at Hanako

"It's fine! I'll train you for 1 hour and I got you a wand. The reason your Magic explodes is because you are a void magician. I read books from the library and Void magic is you're your symptoms. I got you a wand which Matches your power with enough concentration so your magic won't break the wand" Hanako says calmly

Hanako took out the wand which has 9 gems and a computer chip the wand was black with a red aura on it. She also took out a magic book with spells for square class wizards.  
"You impressed they sold the book for 800,000 Gold and 70 silver and made the wand for 1 million gold Alchemy is easy so I made the gold out of the scrap metal in trash cans" Hanako explained with a brief visual on a chalk board she made.

"T-Thank you!" Louise yelped happily.

The next hour was tough though they stopped to take a bath after 55 minutes to be clean when going to the Duel. Louise learned 1 spell of all 10 magic types.

"Okay now focus! Hit me with your lightning spell!" Hana says as Louise strikes her with lightning making her hair burn a bit. Hana looked angry for a while but bursted into laughter Louise joined in laughing which ends 2 minutes after the 12:00 bell rings.

"Oh crap we'll be late!" Louise yelled as she dragged Hana outside. To save time Hana Flew at 70mph,which took 2 seconds to get to Guiche.

Hanako had the school uniform on looking like a beauty which actually got more Attention that Kiriche who was showing off her bust with an unbuttoned button to make her boobs just pop!

Guiche stood there with 2 2nd years and 1 3rd year which both knew 2 types of magic.

"I shall show you how a familiar is supposed to act!" Guiche says while being dramatic putting his palm on the center of his chest with his other hand out.

"I shall show you how a familiar ought to act!" Guiche says while being dramatic putting his palm on the center of his chest with his other hand out.

[The 2nd chapter is the same as the first I don't know how to add chapters so yeah]

Guich swished his rose with petals going down spawning bronze golems all which looked menacing to Louise but were not scary at all to Hanako because compared to Flandre Scarlet they looked like they were angels.

"Okay Louise just focus" Hanako told Louise to reassure her from being petrified "It's okay you can go get Guiche. Bronze is a alloy to Copper used with tin or arsenic making it harder, try to melt it. But if that doesn't work try using Sun magic." Hana explained as she ran to the other 3 students.

Louise was left to face the Bronze puppeteer as Hana was left to face 2 fire users and 1 earth user. Hana defeated these users by contering their puny fire balls with an EX Hadoken which left their uniform burnt a little bit and them passed out. The earth user was not fazed or affected by any of the attacks. Deflecting the moves and blocking them Hana decided to use a physical move which she ran to him and focused all her power to produce a Shin Shoruken and knocked him out. Hana decided to watch her master fight the blonde romeo.

[The fight, Louises POV]

"These golems are too strong!" I thought fending off Guiche's iron golems.

My familiar ran to me when she finished off the other 3. It looked like the other 3 had no chance, seeing no bruises or magic traces on her.

"Louise! This Guiche guy is a puppet master. I learned from my friend Alice that, no matter how strong the puppets are they will become very weak if you distract its user, attack the user first when he's down the golems won't have as much power as now. Use your ultimate spell. In your spell book there should be a Explosion spell use it to blow up his surroundings. While he's down you go finish him off." She said to me it sounded like a brilliant plan but this would be easier than said.

I try to find the void spells there and once I did it was empty….but the letters arranged themselves and showed me the explosion spell. I stood up calmly put my wand up and said

"Explosion" Which caused a chain explosion of the golems and the ground around Guiche leaving him cornered by my familiar.

"You lost. Give up or else." She said with a glare and I swear it looks like my mothers glare

The crowd cheered for me…for me! For the first time their acknowledging my powers and I all owe it to Hanako. Who looked back at me and smiled. She flew to me and hugged me

"Good job louise.." She whispered in my ear.

I felt happy…even if she looks and acts like a commoner with not many manners I felt happy

[A few weeks later, Hanako's POV]

Hanako was sitting at the principals office. It was all silent until the professor asked "So..Miss Hanako you've been the most known student for something you've done a few weeks ago. Your also a familiar and since your also a student would you like to summon your familiar?" Principal Osmond asked.

"Oh but tomorrow is the day when we show off the familiars and such. So i would say no." I responded

"Oh it's today in 3 hours because the princess would be busy tomorrow" Osmond said

"A princess!" I exclaimed

"Yes." Osmond responded

[3 hours later Louises POV]

"Hana...are you sure about this?" I ask confused on what were doing

"We'll be fine." She said

Our show was that Hanako would come in as I whistle her name flying down and picking me up with this thing she called a Plane, I don't know what a plane is but it sounds suspicious.

[A flashback on what happened]

Hana was explaining her plan

"Ok you call me with the iPhone5 which I taught you how to use." She explained "Then I come in with the Plane. After that you get inside the plane and we'll do a Double barrel roll then jump out. You remember how to use your teleportation spell right?" She asked

"Yeah I know, we practiced the move for 3 hours everyday for a week!" I responded  
"Ok the plan is a go" She finished

[Present No POV]

It was their turn and princess Henrietta was watching only Louise came out

"Hey where's your familiar zero and what is that?" Kiriche Asked sarcastically

"Oh she's somewhere, Hanako!" Louise screamed into her phone

A Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk appeared out of the sky causing much confusion

"Is that a dragon?!" Guiche asked scared

"Everyone calm down!" A guard near Henrietta named Agnès screamed at the students to keep them calm and told the other guards to point up their rifles

"Everyone! Its okay!" Louise screamed to get everyone's attention especially the guards before they shoot the aircraft down  
"Put the Phone on speaker!" Hanako screamed at Louise. Which she followed and put the phone on speaker

"Everyone calm down! I'm controlling this aircraft!" she said ash she landed the closes she could to the crowd. Hanako went out and rolled a red carpet for Louise to use. but the moment before she went in an explosion was made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanako The Zero**

[Ok i figured out how to make a new chapter I'll make new chapters everyday]

[I got my first review! It was mostly a neutral one but thanks I know you guys are out there!]

"What is that?!" Agnes screamed "Everyone evacuate!"

"Princess come with me!" Agnes screamed trying to keep all the students is calm. Which failed and all the students ran out. Hanako took Louise into the aircraft

Hanako grabbed Louise before she got lost in the sea of students running out,Kiriche noticed this and dragged Tabitha along with her noticing the running in another direction Hanako and Louise encountered a woman attempting to break into the school's treasure vault using an earth golem.

"Hey! what are you doing!" Louise screamed but the woman didn't speak but she used her golem to attack Louise. Louise stood still, stiff by what might happen. At the very last moment, Hanako broke the arm of the golem but the woman made the arm regrow with more soil. She broke the wall of the vault and took what was inside the vault, the Staff of Destruction. Making a exit while Hanako and Louise were dodging the golems attack. The golem hit the ground and made smoke cloud out of dirt which made Louise and Hana blind for a moment. When they opened their eyes saw the woman go west.

"I'll go after her!" Hana screamed but was stopped by Louise.

"No, Let the professor decide what to do we don't know what type of danger we or I could be in!" Louise told Hanako to stop her from flying to the woman.

[ A few hours later ]

Silence creeped professor Osmonds office with the professors and 4 students were in the office Louise, Hanako, Tabitha and Kiriche

"So forquet stole the staff of destruction..." Professor Osmond Murmered

"Yes sir." Hanako Quoted "She went west and within a rate of 50 kilometers per hour" She stated

"This theif is very hard to catch. I will need a search squad to find her. Who would like to volunteer, if you would raise your hand" Osmond announced, there was a silence for a few seconds

"Oh is no one willing to catch this theif?!" Osmond proclaimed angrily. After he had said that Louise and Hanako raised their hand

"Sir we will." Hanako announced also hearing a small chuckle from Kirche

"Oh I am fine with you to go but I am not so sure about Louise she could be put into danger. She may have learned from you but she is still weak." Osmond responded with a serious tone

With a carefree tone Hanako said "Oh but this will be a great part for Louise's training she may learn much from this..."

Kiriche and Tabitha raised their hand too.

"Oh fine. but come back in once peice okay you students? Dismiss." Osmond ended

"We will.." Hanako teased going out the door floating by her master and the other two.

"So I've developed a plan while we were talking" Hanako told the three

"It'll be easy and we set out 30 minutes from now...I'm hungry"

**(What'll Hanako's plan be find out in the next chapter coming out 7/22/14! I got 2 reviews! Thanks guys)**

**(Explanation: Hanako's full name is Hanako Kazaki. She is from Gensokyo but she is an OC I made through roleplays in Gensokyo)**

**(I'll be doing the explenations until the end of this fanfics okay? The other chapter was long because it was only yesterday that I found out how to make new chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanako The Zero**

[This is Chapter 3 coming out 7/22/14 hope you like it!]

Hanako called a maid to fetch her some meat, eating like a pig which grossed out Kiriche, did not affect Tabitha and made Louise quite a bit angry

"Familiar! You eat like a pig!" Louise complained while screaming

"Yeah...but it tastes so good!" Hanako said muffling while stuffing her face and eating with her mouth open.

"Y-you eat like a commoner..." Kiriche commented while trying not to insult her or gag.

"Okay." Hanako says as she swallows water "The Plan we'll have to fly there using that dragon you have Tabitha and the reason were not using the aircraft is because it needs more oil" Hanako explained and looked at Tabitha if she would agree on using the dragon, she nodded yes

"Plan is a go. Lets do this!" Hanako happily yelled as she mounted the blue wind rhyme dragon.

"Okay!" Kiriche and Louise responded questioning about her optimism about this dangerous mission. As Tabitha mounted the dragon and made it flew to the direction to Forquet until they reached a small shed out in the open

"Hey down there!" Hanako screamed "I see a small shed! Can you descend the dragon Tabitha-chan?"She asked which was responded by a silent nod from Tabitha as she descended the rhyme dragon. Within a minute or two they were at ground level

"Hey you two stay outside just in case if that woman ends up coming" Hanako ordered pointing at Kiriche and Tabitha "Louise and I will be inside checking for this 'Staff of Destruction'" She ordered still while walking in the shed, the dusty and dark shed.

"Okay I need to light this place up.." She told Louise as she put upon a flame floating on her finger.

"Hanako this could be a trap!" Louise screamed to be cautious

"It's fine fine.." She she told Louise to keep her calm.

An explosion was heard from outside. Which was of an earth golem with Forquet on top. Hanako and Louise ran out with the case of the Staff of Destruction

"It's forquet!" Kiriche screamed as Her and Tabitha held off the Golem

"Let me handle this you two get behind me!" Hanako responded in a serious tone as the two got behind her.

"It's strong." Tabitha said with the same silent tone

"I got this." Hanako told them as she turned her head and smiled at them like a tomboy would as she clenched her fist. Holding her fist she formed a small ball. As the blueish ball got larger she put it in a Hadoken form **(Like I said she uses moves from Street Fighter I'll explain.)**

Hanako grunted and screamed "GRAAAAAAH...METSU...HADOOOOKEN!" As she threw a Metsu Hadoken which made a hole through the golem making it still..but it reformed with more dirt around.

"It didn't work..." Hanako grunted "No..Wait...The staff of destruction! Use it! Louise you have it!" Hanako ordered

"But we can't we might get in trouble!" She screamed back

"We'll Die here! If you don't!" Hanako yelled and glared back.

Louise was frightened by this so she took it out and started chanting while waving. It did not do anything. It looked like a M-72 LAW rocket.

"Wait it's not a staff!" Hanako yelled "It's from the world outside my world!" She said as she grabbed the launcher. Within great speed she mounted it and shot the golem. It fell and Hanako 'teleported' to Forquet and was about to do a Shun Goku Satsu.

**(3rd chapter complete!) **

**(Thanks I got more reviews And more views thank you all for viewing and reviewing my first fanfic!)**

**(Next chapter will come out in 7/23/14)**

**(Hanako's Learned how to do the Metsu Hadoken by training with Yukari when she bought a Xbox360 in from the outside world and a few games. She was interested so much with the Hadokens and Such)**

**(Hanako is 35 years old her face is like Misaki's she's 5'5' ad is a flat chest)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanako The Zero**

[This is chapter 4! Comming out 7/23/14]

"Wait!" Forquet screamed before Hana grabbed her and did the lowest amount of damage of a Shun Goku Satsu knocking her on the ground tired

"You give up?" Hanako said as she smiled like tomboyishly

"Yes!" Forquet screamed in horror as she tried to crawl away.

"Hold it!" Louise screamed before Forquet got into the forest "Your under arrest for damage to the Academy and stealing the Staff of Destruction!"

Forquet grabbed the Rocket Launcher and aimed it at them "Fools. I was not sure how to use this staff but your friend over there showed me exactly how to use it!" She screamed as she pressed the launch button but all it made is a click.

"Look where that rocket came from it is a 1 use-reload weapon and it was loaded we shot it and well...it's out of ammo" Hanako explained as she tied her hands together at a speed that for Forquet was "Hey we should go back but before that" Hanako said as she took the hood off Forquet and it was Professor Longueville

"Professor!?" Kiriche and Louise screamed in sync

"Yes...but you'll never get anything out of me you twerps." Longueville

"Yeah yeah." Hanako said as she took the woman on the dragon and waited for the three to hop on board.

[Nighttime, Louises room]

"Hanako how did you do that?" Louise asked about the Shun Goku Satsu

"Oh I learned it from a game called Street Fighter, This character named Akuma could do that move if you fill up his bar or revenge meter" Hanako explained

"And to all the trouble that's happened we should be in trouble by now don't you think?" Louise said as Hanako dressed her

"Yeah but I guess were not" Hanako responded then a knock was heard from the door

Hanako opened the door with a woman hiding her face

"Please let me in..." the woman asked before Hana opened the door wider for her to get in "Hello, Louise..." The woman said as she took the cowl off her head it was the princess herself

"Princess!" Hanako gasped as she bowed

"Princess it is an honor." Louise said as she bowed too

"Oh Louise we're childhood friends you don't need to call me that.." The princess calmly told Louise "And you Ms. Hanako I thank you for helping to capture the theif that has the palace struggling for quite some time now."

"Yeah...it was nothing." Hanako smugly told the princess

"Oh Louise your the only one I can trust to do this..." The princess said as she handed a letter "I would like you to visit Albion and go to Prince Wales and put this letter to him, he should give you a letter back..."

"Any reason why your highness?" Hanako asked.

Henrietta answered "I should make this simple, the king of Germania is offering a treaty for Tristain and Germania but I have to marry the king in order for this to work. I need that letter sent soon or the wedding will be canceled.."

"Okay we'll do it. But how and what is this Albion" Hanako asked

"Albion is a country ruled by Prince Wales. It takes a day to get there by boat. Louise I will have Wardes, captain of the griffin squadron to assist you" She explained

"Okay, Mission is a go then. b-" Hanako was cut off by Guiche who was eavesdropping

"May I participate you highness" Guiche asked

"Oh sure..." Hanako said not interested

"You set out tomorrow" Henrietta said as she ran out

[Tomorrow]

**(This is the 4th chapter and it's done!)**

**(The 5th is comming out 7/24/14)**

**(Hanako has a trace of the Satsui No Hado within her but she doesn't know it that's how it's possible for her to do the Shun Goku Satsu)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 6 Comes out 7/28/14 It may be late but I'm writing another Fanfic)(Sorry I was in a funk not to write but I'm better now)**

The morning after Louise awakened seeing Warde's outside waiting for the boat to get to Albion she smiled and wanted to run to him but was cut off seeing Hana.

"I know what your up to, Wardes" She says it's low but Louise could hear enough of the sound to figure out the sentence.

"Oh do you now?" He responded with a smile glare at Hana

"Oh yeah your intel from your pocket from that fight told me everything" She responded with a scarier smile

"Don't you dare put Louise up to this" Hanako ordered in a scary way

"I will or won't we'll just see until we get to Albion" Wardes said as he walked away as Hana also walked to Louise who was suspicious about the whole situation

(Louise's POV)

"Hanako what is going on!" I scareamed demandlingly. "Those two looked oddly suspicious" I thought

"Nothing nothing" She said waving her hands with a smile on her face

"You sure?" I ask again

"Yeah yeah" She answered drinking a bottle of wine

"Okay so are we going to train today?" I ask she nodded with a yes.

"So what are we gonna train today? Fire? Water? Void?" I ask exited on what new magic I'll try to use

"Were going to train physically today, you need more physical strength" She said, I laughed inside thinking "I can use magic don't compare me with the commoners!"

"But I can use magic, nobles don't have to do this we have magic!" I protested

"Can you use magic with out a wand, can you use magic if you can't focus because you're cornered? No." she said in a serious tone which was rare.

"But-" I get cut off by she stealing my wand

"Fight me now!" She commanded and I ran up to her and tried to take it back, she pushed me and I fell

"C'mon we won't stop until we get to Albion" She said

(End of POV)

Hanako and Louise practiced and practiced. Louise was very weak but Hana didn't give up. Louise first practiced on to finding weak points then striking. Which was followed up by uppercuts and normal hits. Then she was ordered on doing normal human work outs. By the time they got to Albion Louise was sweating hard but got stronger.

"Okay now, destroy this wool puppet." Hanako finally ordered and Louise attacked it, which only took 3 seconds to break in half.

"Now Louise were here" Wardes said which he carried her off the Boat

Louise got carried off she went to see Prince Wales, followed by Hana who was wearing Louise's school uniform.

"You go I'll keep my eyes open for anyone" Hana said as she stood still

[Wales's POV]

I was met by a small female with Pink hair she gave me a letter and said it was from Henrietta. I wen't into my office and wrote a letter back.

"Here take good care of it, Louise." I asked. She nodded yes and took the letter and ran out. I watched her run out the door.

[end of POV]

Louise ran out only to see Hana unconscious and a man hypnotized Louise to follow Wardes bidding.

"Wai-" Louise said before being controlled

The day after

**(Chapter 5 done chapter 6 will come out 7/28/14 sorry for not updating I've been in a funk because of a review)**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hanako The Zero**

**Yo guys! Sorry for not updating for a while I know, but I got school and 8th grade, Honor classes homework is hard y'know and I forget about this, sorry for not updating! Well here's chapter 6!**

* * *

[Louise's POV]

The day after all this happened, I was being controlled to the man I loved and trusted. I hate him so much but I wish someone would save me right now... I was dressed to marry him and I could not belive how no one noticed my eyes looked hypnotized! We walked up the church with the prince of Albion just watching not knowing that this was all wrong!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony..." He said in a cool like tone i was worried that I will get married to this guy.

Later on the phrases I feared came up

"wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Warde's answered "I do..."

"Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Being forced in this body I fought with all my strenght to buy some time but due to this hypnotisim I was forced to say the words "I...D-" I was interupted by Hana who burst open the doors and screamed. All the guards followed the prince's orders when she burst to the door "Capture her!"

"Not today!" The girl said as she punched the ground doing a old fasioned move that was said by the founder to destroy whom ever goes in range...

* * *

[End of POV]

Hana did a Kongou Kokuretsuzan which knocked the guards down which also destroyed the floor in the church

"Prince what ever your name is, Warde's hypnotized Louise for all of this to happen and I found some intel that he is going to assasinate you!" Hana screamed before Wards stabbed him with his sword and attempted to run away, but Hana caught him with a full powered Shun Goku Satsu. Which he fell down on the brink of death as Hana tried to get Louise out of her hypnosis which worked

" you will be executed for your crimes" Louise said "Hana take her to Tristain and give this letter to the Princes"

"Okay and don't try to get hypnotized again" Hana joked as she opened a gap to a nearby forest and kept opening gaps until she reached The princesses castle. after a few minutes Hana gapped back to Louise

"Okay is it done?" Louise asked

"Yup i saw him die and I kept his head maybe if I go back to my world I'll give this to Yukari or Rumia..."

"Can we go back now?" Louise asked

"Yeah but where is Guiche?" Hana asked

"I don't know and I'm really tired so open that portal so we can go back" Louise ordered as Hana opened gaps back to the Academy.

* * *

**Okay chapter 6 Done again Im really sorry for not posting Chapter 7 might come out this week or next week depending on how much school work I get so yeah Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 real chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back to write some more of my Fanfic! Here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When the two girls got back to the academy they were bombarded with gifts, from a few nobles and princess Henrietta herself...

"Thank you two for the capture of the recent traitor Jean-Jacques Francis as your reward, you both will each get 10000 new gold each!" A messenger told Hana. Hana sweat dropped and decided not to take the reward

"It's okay, I don't need it take my reward and give it to the princess." she told the messenger only to be gasped at

"But this is 10000 new gold! you could buy almost anything with that type of money!" He explained

"Well, 10000 new gold does sound like something, but I'd rather not be selfish right now and give that back to the palace" She responded, the messenger went away still shocked by the generosity Hana showed, as for Louise she was very happy of the reward and decided to keep it

"Louise, I'll be taking a nap" Hana told her pink haired master who nodded with an 'okay' nod.

Louise wen't on her day and got tired a few hours after Hana went to bed so she did.

[The next day]

Hana woke up and decided to do a little training with the magic they used here..but then she got bored and stopped, when she went to eat she would usually be greeted by Siesta but to see that she wasn't there got her a little suspicious. She looked around and the first person she went to was the chef that gave her leftovers from meals the nobles ate before she was treated like how she is now.

"Yo!" She greeted

"Hello Hana" The man greeted back

"Have you seen Siesta?" the girl asked

"Oh her? Didn't you hear she was bought by a noble, named Count Mott" he said

"Oh, Did she want to go?" She asked

"It didn't seem like it." He responded "But don't you dare go face Count Mott, Unlike Guiche he's a higher class of mage, I think a traingle class if I remember..You are also now concidered a noble and a noble who raises her/his wand to nobility is sentenced to death!" He said worried "When a maid is called by a noble it means they were also to get married!"

"Look I could care less about this but Siesta was the first person who accepted me in this damn snobby rich kid school and the outside world I've been to taught me morals, a human is a human they shouldn't be treated like anything else. And I doubt the siesta I know wouldn't just marry someone out of the blue!"she speeched

"Yes but thats your world this world we don't have a choice it's either follow nobility or die!" he exclaimed

"Like i give a F***" she yelled and he gasped

"Now just tell me where this Count Mott is!" she asked

he told her where and she gapped there within a few minutes she arrived at the gate of his mansion.

"Look at the size of this place.." he murmered and was caught by the attention of a guard

"Who goes there!?" He asked

"Hello, My name is Hanako I have business with Count Mott" She told the guard

"Sorry but Count Mott is busy." the man in armor responded

"Did I say that you had a choice?" She told him as she threw a Grenade that she spawned yesterday at the gate, blowing it up and moving forward. She was met with a few other guards, this time mages all Line classed, 2 types of magic. She did a Kongou Kokuretsuzan which knocked them down but they still got back up. She fought them one-on-ten and won easily as she approached the castle.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think about chapter 7 is it good, or is it bad? Chapter 8 will come soon and I won't forget I promise!**

**Oh yeah I've got to explain, When I write these fanfics I am improvising though I do some reaserch in the process, there is no rough draft of my fanfictions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Start!**

* * *

A guard informed Count Mott about the intruder, while he was seducing Siesta, he decided to check it out and was surprised on what he saw, a girl smaller than Siesta has knocked all the guards down but made an explosion through his front door.

"Who are you?!" He asks

"Hanako Kazaki, Familiar of Louise de Valliere" she exclaimed

"Why have you come here, don't you know it is a crime to do what you have just done?!" he screams "I see you have magic, but one who weilds their wand to another Noble shall be sentenced to death!" He explains

Hana chuckles "Well big guy come on. You just gonna blabber about the law?" she teased

"Grr..." He mumbles "Fine I accept the deul but I am a triangle class mage some puny magic user like yourself Isn't going to win!" He said as he formed a few ice spears and threw them at Hana. which hit her point blank

Hana wasn't going to go easy, so she thought she'd finish this the way she taught herself to finish matches.

"What are you going to do now!?" the noble screamed at her as she was stabbed by multiple icicles and inside a circle of fire. She kept taking hits until a spear hit her head. She fell down looking dead.

"What a puny woman.." Count mott said as he turned around and heared Hana chuckle

"Is that the best you got pretty boy?" She teased, and teleported infront of him and taunted him to come closer, Count mott grabbed a spear and jumped to stab her brain

"Mets..." She mumbled as she preformed a Metsu Shoruken at him, but with great timing Kiriche, Louise and Guiche came and screamed for Hana to stop before she hit his stomach but that didnt work so the milisecond before she could hit him, she casted a spell, resulting into an explosion and knocking Hana back and Count Mott back too.

Louise bowed to Count Mott and said "My apologies Count Mott for my Familiars behavior this is my fault."

"A-an apology won't do it little lady! This woman broke into my home, almost killed 1/2 my outside guards and nearly killed me! I will report this to the palace immediately!" He screamed Kiriche countered "How about this..As a trade" Kiriche said as she pulled out the Summoned Book and he ghasped in awe

"The summoned book!? Humph that won't be enough no matter how compelling" He said

"Fine here I'll pay you some money" Hana said knocking out from her pure rage

"What could you possibly pay for this to be a secret?" He said

"Lets just say while you were chitchatting I made, 1,000,000 new gold.." she teased

"1 million?!" They all screamed

"Yeah why else do you think I didn't want money?" the girl told them

"I-it's a deal!" He said

"And give Siesta back." Hana added

"What why?!" He asks in confusion

"Because you know what'll happen..." She teased. Being scared to death he took out Siesta and gave her to Hana taking the Gold and the book.

"Well what now?" Hana asks happily

"I will give you a lecture when we get home, and don't even think about eating for the next 2 days!" Louise screamed

Being like Yuyuko she needed to eat like BAD. But for some reason her mind is telling her to follow the Noble's orders.

"Well. You can really cause some destruction, Kazaki." Guiche said

"Yup, So don't cross me." Hana teased and Guiche hid behind Kiriche.

"Yeah Siesta, you better feel Honored I came all this way to save you." Hana told the maid

"Y-yeah" She stuttered and thought to herself "Father you told me to find the one I love soon...but I'm afraid that the one I like is the same as me..." And smiled as Hana opened a gap back to the academy. And when she went into her room, she was whipped by Louise

"You damn dog!" Louise screamed as she whipped her, Hana pretended to be in pain but she wasn't.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done! Wow thanks guys for your reviews I know about a majority is not positive on my side but I'm glad you took the time to write your reviews even if they are negative!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm back, Sorry for not posting Tuesday but I had Science Fair homework and I totally forgot about the fanfic well not anymore, Here's chapter 9 and unlike most of my chapters this entire chapter did not happen in the Manga or the Anime of FoZ and Chapter 9 Start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the References made in this fanfic.**

* * *

Hana was trying to get her teleport to go farther, She was training outside and now could get as far as another planet but she kept trying. "Gah I wanna be back a Gensokyo and the Human world to get things if I'm gonna live here until Louise dies so 3...2...1" she teleported, this time to Mars and with its climate she was forced to go back. She shivered "Brrr that's a cold place..and again 3...2...1" She teleported again this time to Earth and into the Country where she needed items, America

"Ah Modern day America..." She thought to herself as she took out the 300,000 Yen she some how had (Dont ask how) and bought everything she needed from, Batteries, Lamps, Fans, Towels, Extra clothes, Manga books, Computers, a few dresses that would fit Louise. Now for the items she stole from people, wifi satellites, 4 to 5 guns and a refridgerator. "Hmmm that should be everything...Oh I know!" Hana thought to herself as She bought about 100,000 Yen's worth of McDonald's meals and she teleported back to Louise's room with all the items, but the wifi satellite was sent above the atmostphere of the planet to give her free wifi.

"Hana, Where have you been?" Louise asked her servant

"Oh, Shopping." She smiled "But right now I am giving you a present"

"Oh what might that be?" The pinkette asked as Hana gave her the dresses

"My gosh! These feel so comfortable and are not easily broken" Louise exclaimed

"Where did you get these..?" Louise asked and was answered "The world outisde the world I came from and also it seems like lunch time wanna eat some of the food I bought?"

"Yeah su-" Louise's mouth dropped as she smelled the foreign but delicious smell of McDonald's food "What is tha-" Her mouth dropped even wider to see that there was an mountainous amount of the burgers, and fries

"How did you buy any of this?! and there is no place in Halkegenia where they sell these!" Louise asked in awe  
"Stop your askin and eat" Hana said as she teleported to Siesta and gave her the burger

"What is thi-" the maid asked but was answered by an 'eat it its tasty' gesture that anyone would make as Hana teleported back to the pinkettes room to see her full but she only ate 1/2 a big mac

"...I'm so full.." Louise said

"Yeah food in the Human world can get you full, but if you eat too many of this you'll get fat and you dont want to be like that don't you" Hana warned her master as she ate a burger whole..and stuffed the fries in the refridgerator "And dont worry the way these things are cooked they won't spoil."

"This world of yours sounds fun.." Louise mumbled but Hana could hear  
"It is, but there is more crime, because of how people are acting now" Hana said and Louise stayed silent and fell asleep

Hana decided to go outside and test the Guns she bought out with Mages who had bounties on them. She slowly creeped up to the first one that was worth about 7,000 new gold and silently killed the mage with a suppressor on her M27 assault rifle" The 2nd 3rd 4th 5th were all rushes, and all worth 50,000 new gold. Those mages didnt stand a chance. As she went back she gave 90% of the money she got to the Princess who was still in shock of what happened. While still in the castle Anges asked her if she would help with an Upcomming war with Albion.

"Hmmm Sure, just tell me where to hit them and i'll be set."

* * *

**Ooooh a cliff hanger In a way, Well this is Chapter 9 do you think I'm doing better writing than when I first started or not?**


End file.
